


Rescue Me (2008)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: valentine_smut, Exhibitionism, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, escape can be found in the most unlikely of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me (2008)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tadity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadity/gifts).



> This was written for the 2008 Valentine Smut challenge, a Saiyuki-themed writing community on Dreamwidth.
> 
> Prompt requested was 'freedom'.

Kougaiji was a man on a mission. Violet eyes darted around anxiously as their owner hurried along a darkened corridor. _'It's the only way,'_ he rationalized as he descended a stairway to the lowest levels of the castle. As he entered a large chamber, he stopped, his entire posture stiff and tense as he scanned the shadows. "Where the hell are you, you bastard?" the prince muttered aloud.

A few moments later, there was a dark laugh from the depths of the blackness. "Don't get your panties all in a wad. Some of us have to work for a living, you know."

"So what's your excuse?"

"Ooh, _ouch_!" There was a brief glow from the darkness as Nii took a drag off his cigarette. "Been saving that one up, have you?" He moved into the light and closer to Kougaiji, indigo eyes roving over the youkai's form. "I wasn't expecting you," he remarked offhandedly after a moment, and then an oily smile slid across his face. "To what do I owe the _pleasure_?"

The last word was practically purred in his ear, and Kougaiji bit his lip to stifle the wanton groan that threatened to escape. "You know damned well why I'm here!" he snapped, managing to keep the huskiness from his voice as he tried to maintain the illusion that this was not something he enjoyed or was looking forward to. But the truth of the matter was that he _did_ want this. Even though he hated the man as a person, Nii possessed a certain attentiveness and natural talent that made him an ideal lover. Despite himself, he loved the way the doctor made him feel, and he loathed that he would lie awake at night or find himself moping during the day because he craved the other's touch. And regardless of Kougaiji's bravado, it was obvious that the dark haired man knew that the prince was _quite_ willing, too.

Nii's smirk widened, and he took another long drag off his cigarette. "Hn. Looks like it's going to be a good day after all," he remarked casually as he crushed out the heater under his foot. "So, what is it you're looking for this afternoon then, hm?" The last of the smoke was exhaled, and the raven stuck his hands in the pockets of his lab coat, his expression becoming slightly leering.

Kougaiji met those dark, intense, and always mocking eyes, and this time he did let out a small moan. The way the doctor looked at him – seemed to _devour_ him with his gaze – inexplicably turned him on to the point where his body ached with desire. The human was like no other. He showed no awed reverence for the demon's position as Crown Prince, no fear of the youkai aura. There was no quiet respect for Kougaiji in those indigo eyes – just raw, carnal lust. Nii didn't see him as the son of Gyumaoh, hardly ever referred to him by name, and when the doctor did see fit to use his title, there was always that underlying note of condescension. In return, Kougaiji felt no need to put on airs; there was no necessity to maintain proper decorum around the man. He could truly be himself without guilt or regret. Just sex, no commitments.

That was, essentially, the crux of their relationship. For as much of a bastard as Nii was, he afforded the prince that complete and total freedom to indulge in his own wants and needs. The doctor was, himself, a kinky son of a bitch and he seemed to get off on pain – either giving or receiving it – so he was only too pleased to go along with whatever twisted suggestion the demon prince proposed. That was another thing Kougaiji loved about having the man for a partner – he was the one calling the shots. Most of the time, he chose to take the other. Occasionally, he would let Nii have him. Regardless, their sessions were always harsh and fast, and nothing about their coupling could ever be called 'making love' – though both of them always came hard and left satisfied. It was the ultimate in efficiency – get off and get out. Both of them were fairly insatiable when it came to their libidos, and fortunately for Kougaiji, despite his being creepy and more than likely a little insane, the human was extremely discrete about their trysts. He supposed it was because Nii didn't want to spoil a good thing, either.

The prince realized that he hadn't yet answered the doctor. A smirk curved across the demon's face, and he moved a little closer to the other. He could smell tobacco and coffee, and the sugar from the candies he was always eating. Contrary to his personality, Nii always tasted sweet, which was something the demon _definitely_ approved of. Licking his lips, Kougaiji replied in a low growl, "I want you to fuck me." The smirk widened when he saw the slight arch of brow, and he grabbed a fistful of the man's hair to jerk his head back and thoroughly plunder his mouth. "Right here." He chuckled softly when the second brow joined the first. It wasn't often he was able to take the doctor by surprise on anything, and before the dark-haired male could recover, he'd deftly unbuckled the human's belt and unfastened his trousers, the tip of a long, manicured claw tracing teasingly along the length of his rapidly hardening cock.

Nii was curious as to why Kougaiji had chosen to stay in their current location, but he'd never been one to question the prince's motives when it came to their meetings. He had no real sense of shame when it came to exhibitionism, and if the redhead was content where they were, he wasn't going to waste time arguing. Especially since he was going to be the dominant this time. He hissed in a breath through his teeth at the touch to his shaft, and after a moment, he regained his senses enough to grab the lapels the demon's jacket and back them both up to the wall. Turning them, he pinned the slightly shorter male with his body and lowering his head to lick, nip and suck at Kougaiji's pulse point. He could feel the redhead working the buttons on his shirt and stripping off his tie, and when the fabric was parted, eight sharp talons rasped against his side. He let out a wanton mewl as the heat from the long welts radiated through his body, and to return the favour, he jerked the prince's leather jacket from off of his shoulders and bit hard against his collarbone to mark him. He chuckled against the warm skin when he heard the resulting growl, and he took some degree of satisfaction in knowing that the demon would have to hide that from the prying eyes of his companions for a few days.

The teasing to his neck, one of his most erogenous zones, had the prince now achingly hard. He arched his hips forward a bit to press against Nii's body in the hopes of gaining a bit of relief while again he captured the other's lips in a bruising kiss. His growl turned more feral when the doctor responded with equal ardour, their tongues fighting for dominance of the embrace. A moment later, he let out a needy mewl when the hands that had been resting at his waist jerked his body forward, and he could feel the slow, sensual grind of the other's erection against his own groin. Pulling away with a gasp, he let his eyes fall closed as every nerve ending in his body suddenly felt like it was on fire. Then, that talented mouth was on his throat again, and he was vaguely aware of his pants being undone and pushed down. The next thing he knew, two fingers were being thrust into his mouth followed by the gruff demand of, "Suck."

Kougaiji was prepared to either bite them, or tell Nii to go fuck himself, but then he felt cool, slender fingers around his shaft, expertly stroking him with long, deliberate motions, a slight twist of the wrist causing even more delicious friction to tease the sensitive head, and he complied. His tongue curled around the digits, and he could taste the slightly bitter tang of nicotine coupled with the doctor's own addicting flavour. A soft moan escaped him, and he even began to bob his head slowly, letting his teeth drag lightly over them, almost teasingly. Before long, the hand was removed, and again, he had a tongue being thrust halfway down his throat, and the only thing he could do was to grasp the back of the doctor's head and pull him closer, wanting more.

Nii licked his lips as he broke away from the embrace, and he turned the redhead to face the wall, widening the youkai's stance by nudging his feet further apart with the toe of his shoe. He wrapped an arm around Kougaiji's waist, and as he worked saliva-slicked fingers past the tight ring and deep inside the prince's body, he slowly licked along the bottom of the redhead's ear, trailing his tongue back down to toy with one of the drop earrings. Suckling on the lobe, he added the occasional press of teeth as he finger-fucked his lover, his fingers caressing the sides of the silky passage, and then pressing in completely to brush over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Kougaiji let out a wild growl of arousal, and if not for the arm around his waist, he might well have fallen as he felt his knees go weak from the force of the pleasure shooting through his body. He swallowed thickly, and tipped his head back to rest against Nii's shoulder, his hands pressed flat against the wall. "More," he demanded after a moment, his voice sounding harsh and slightly raspy.

"Such a greedy bitch," Nii purred in his ear before he nibbled down the tendon in his neck. "And so impatient, too." Nevertheless, he backed off a little and inserted a third digit, scissoring and rotating to stretch the other, preparing him for what was to come. As he again pressed in to assault the prince's prostate, he let his other hand slip down to the youkai's cock, his thumb spreading the precome and allowing his fingers to slide with a little more ease. When the redhead began to mewl lowly and writhe slowly under his touches, the doctor knew that the other was ready.

He slipped his fingers free from Kougaiji's ass, moving in closer behind his lover. He brought his other hand to his lips and almost delicately, he lapped the bit of fluid from his fingertips, and then gave his palm a long, languid lick. A soft groan escaped him when he stroked himself, and then he lined himself up, pressing just the tip past the tight barrier. His hands came to rest on the prince's hips, and he began to thrust with quick, shallow thrusts, barely moving as he teased the demon further. He heard the impatient whine, and when he felt Kougaiji begin to push back against him, he snapped his hips forward and buried himself completely in that tight heat.

Kougaiji let out a carnal roar as he was filled, and he flexed his fingers, his claws leaving eight parallel gashes in their wake. He closed his eyes and bowed his head forward slightly, widening his stance a little to take the other man in deeper. As he felt the doctor begin to thrust, his movements fast and hard, a low growl rumbled deep in his throat, the sound gradually growing in volume and pitch until it was a keening whine. Moving his hips in counterpoint to that brutal pace, his hands scratched even deeper into the walls. "More!" he demanded, already feeling the familiar tightening in his belly, indicative of his impending release.

Nii chuckled darkly in Kougaiji's ear as he let one hand slide down from his hip to wrap around his cock, stroking with the same harsh rhythm, his other hand fisting in the long, crimson tresses to tug the prince's head back. He licked along the demon's ear, nipping at the pointed tip as he purred, "Don't hold back...you know you want to scream my name." He punctuated his statement with a hard thrust that struck the redhead's prostate while he dragged his teeth across his ear.

Kougaiji's head was swimming from the varying and intense sensations coursing through him, and finally, unable to hold back any longer, he reached his peak, his resounding roar of Nii's name echoing around the chamber. He felt the heat of the doctor's release spread through him a moment later, and his entire body tensed as he rode out his orgasm. As he came down from his heights, he sighed heavily in contentment, and almost immediately slipped himself free from the man's waning erection. Silently, he tugged up his pants and fixed his jacket, knowing that as soon as he has left the other's company he'll go shower. He heard the familiar sound of flint on steel, and as he turned, he saw that the dark-haired man had lit up a cigarette, and was in the process of refastening his shirt.

Nii let out a pleasured hiss as the material rubbed against the scratch marks the prince had left on him, and with a crooked smirk, he asked, "Feel better? I know I certainly am going to have a smile on my face for the rest of the day. I'm sure it will bother Doctor Huang to no end to see me in a good mood. Silly bitch." He laughed darkly at that, his indigo eyes glittering maliciously.

"It was very _liberating_ ," Kougaiji replied, and then he turned to walk away, leaving the other to carry on with his day, passing by each other like two ships in the night as they returned to their own lives. For a fraction of a second, the demon paused. He _almost_ turned to thank the doctor for giving him his freedom in the form of such exquisite pleasure, but then he decided better of it. They had a good arrangement going, and he didn't want to screw it up with a lot of unnecessary chat. A smirk crossed his face as he began his ascent back to the main levels of the castle. _'Besides,'_ he reasoned, his smirk widening, _'The next time we meet, I'll be sure to return the favour.'_


End file.
